


Let Me Count the Ways

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Poetry, What's Unsaid, elizabeth barrett browning - Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random little piece comparing River Song and the Doctor's relationship to a Browning poem.  They have their own way of saying things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really random piece my mind connnected very early one morning. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Poem is "Sonnets from the Portuguese 43- How do I love Thee? Let me Count the Ways" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861). Quotes are all copyright BBC. No infringement intended. No profit made from this work.
> 
> Please let me know if any of this made sense.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways**._

"Time can be rewritten!"

"Not those times, not one line- don't you dare!"

**_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_ **

"I'm not going to be there every time you feel like, like jumping out of a spaceship!"

"And you are so wrong."

**_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_ **

"I'm not really here."

"You were always here to me. And I can always see you. And I always listen."

**_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._ **

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts."

"Not really what I asked."

"Ask something else then."

**_I love thee to the level of everyday's_ **

"Hi, Honey. I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

**_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._ **

"When one's in love with an ageless god, who insists on the face of a twelve year old- one does one's best to hide the damage."

"That must hurt."

**_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_ **

"This is my friend River. Nice hair. Clever. Has her own gun. And unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do a bit."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

**_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._ **

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this! This- this wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so _afraid..._ and all this, My Love, in fear of you."

**_I love thee with a passion put to use_ **

"I'll suffer. If I have to kill you."

"More than every living thing in the universe?"

"Yes."

**_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._ **

"When I was little, I was gonna marry you."

"Good idea! Let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you."

**_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_ **

"There's a first time for everything."

"And a last time."

**_With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,_ **

"River you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could."

"Hush now. Spoilers."

**_Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,_ **

"You just changed the future!"

"It's called marriage, Honey."

**_I shall but love thee better after death._ **

"It's hard to leave, when you haven't said goodbye."

"Then tell me because I don't know- how do I say it?"


End file.
